


Obligation, Self-Given

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, perfectly reasonable to read as Laris/Zhaban/Picard too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Laris and Zhaban help as Picard prepares to leave.
Relationships: Laris & Jean-Luc Picard & Zhaban
Series: Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Obligation, Self-Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



“I know we can’t talk you out of this.” Laris said, channeling her anxiety into precise packing. “But please, Jean-Luc, send us updates. We’ll worry, otherwise.”

Jean-Luc rested a hand on her shoulder; her back bowed. “I will do my best.”

“Number One will miss you,” Zhaban said gruffly. “You sure he can’t come with you?”

“I’m sure.” Jean-Luc swallowed and faced Zhaban. “I wish he could.”

“You act as you feel you must.” Zhaban sighed heavily. “You always have.”

“It doesn’t make it easier to leave.”

“But you’ll still go.”

Jean-Luc closed his eyes. “As you said, I must.”


End file.
